Ages of the Covenant (Earth-5875)
signaled the end of the War of Beginnings and the First Age of Conflict.]]The Ages of the Covenant was the method which the Covenant used to record their history and timekeeping. Each age was divided and categorized around notable events that occured within them, totalizing seven ages - Abandonment, Conflict, Discovery & Reconciliation, Conversion, Doubt, and Reclamation. Each one of the ages was broken in smaller cycles and units, consisting of 265 in total, corresponding to a single artificial day aboard High Charity, the holy city of the empire. The last age was the 9th Age of Reclamation, which saw the fracturing and splintering of the Covenant with the Great Schism. Ages Age of Abandonment The Age of Abandonment, also known as the First Age of Abandonment, is the period of time that predates the Covenant's existence, and refers to the time from 2200 BCE, the start of the War of Wills, and 2100 BCE, marking the Dreadnought's departure from Janjur Qom. Ages of Conflict The Ages of Conflict were periods of time where the Covenant suffered from destructive internal and external conflicts. There were 39 Ages of Conflict through the existence of the empire. The First Age of Conflict refers to the War of Beginnings, which waged on from 938 BCE to 852 BCE. The war saw the sangheili and the san'shyuum Reformists fighting over the treatment of forerunner relics duo to their divergent religious beliefs. This age ended with the ratification of of the Writ of Union, establishing peace between the two species and the formation of the Covenant. The 39th Age of Conflict refers to the Unggoy Rebellion, which led to the 23rd Age of Doubt and the 3rd age of Reconciliation. Ages of Discovery & Reconciliation The Ages of Discovery were periods of time where the Covenant developed leaping technolical achievements. The san'shyuum, with the help of the huragok, developed numerous advanced technologies, reverse-engineered from forerunner artifacts. The 20th Age of Discovery occured in the 21st century. The Ages of Reconciliation were periods of time where the Covenant altered their political, military and economic structures to better their empire and both incorporate and accomodate new species, such as introducing them to the Covenant's advanced technology. The First Age of Reconciliation started with the construction of High Charity, shortly after the ratification of the Writ of Union. The 3rd Age of Reconciliation was marked in the end of the Unggoy Rebellion, where the unggoy received military grade technology from the sangheili. Ages of Conversion The Ages of Conversion were periods where the Covenant discovered and inducted other species into the Covenant as a part of their empire and religion. The discovery of the lekgolo in 789 BCE marked the First Age of Conversion '''with the Taming of the Lekgolo, where an Arbiter threatened to destroy the species' homeworld of Te to incorporate them. Other Ages of Conversion include the induction of the kig-yar, unggoy, yanme'e and jiralhanae into the Covenant. Ages of Doubt The '''Ages of Doubt were warming periods of internal dissent and loss of faith in the Great Journey within the Covenant. The 23rd Age of Doubt occured during the destabilization of the Covenant by the Unggoy Rebellion. Ages of Reclamation The Ages of Reclamation were events within the Covenant where the search for the Halo rings began. The 9th Age of Reclamation was the final age in the Covenant's history, and where the empire fell apart with the Great Schism at its dawn, marked by the ascension of the Prophets of Truth, Mercy, and Regret in 2513 and the brutal First Contact War in 2525. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Wars of Earth-5875 Category:Events of Earth-5875 Category:Covenant (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227 Category:History of the Covenant (Earth-5875) Category:Ages of the Covenant (Earth-5875)